U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,828, issued Jun. 7, 1966, to Hershey Lerner under the title Flexible Container Strips is directed to so called bags on a roll (here the AutoBag patent). U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,828 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. This patent discloses a web of bags interconnected by lines of weakness, preferably in the form of perforations, with each of the bags being open on one face. In use the bags are sequentially fed to a loading station. When at the loading station, each bag is blown open, a product is inserted and thereafter separated from the web and, if desired, the bag is then sealed to form a package.
These container strips in the form of chains of pre-opened bags are supplied either on a roll as taught in the AutoBag patent or festooned in a carton in the manner taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,029, issued May 6, 1980, to Bernard Lerner et al. under the title Method and Apparatus for Packaging, (herein the Wig-Wag patent). Such container strips have been sold by Automated Packaging Systems, Inc. of Streetsboro, Ohio, the assignee of the present case, under the trademark AutoBag and have enjoyed great commercial success.